


Lack Of Light

by BrokenApeiron



Series: Creatures of Babylon [1]
Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Centaur Adam Jensen, Hacking, M/M, Naga Francis Pritchard
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Francis è un hacker e sta per incassare un colpaccio con il suo amico Arie, un'arpia.Quando devono spartirsi i soldi arriva un poliziotto centauro.Arie sbaglia e Frank ci va di mezzo.





	1. Snake Eyes

La cenere della sigaretta volò lontana nella notte della città.  
La luce del cielo notturno era abbastanza per Frank Wendell Pritchard. Le pupille verticali si allargarono completamente, e i palazzi coperti di fronde verdi, muschi e alberi che si scuotevano lentamente al vento morbido si illuminarono a giorno.  
Il profilo di Frank era elegante, affilato. La sigaretta fumava lentamente, lontana dalle sue labbra, la cima colorata di un rosso acceso che brillava nel buio.  
I rumori erano ovattati, gentili. C’era gran rispetto per la quiete della notte.  
Frank fece l’ultimo tiro, e la sigaretta si consumò velocemente, passando da fuoco a cenere in pochi secondi. Poggiò il mozzicone nel piccolo contenitore di plastica e scivolò nuovamente nella sua stanza, da quel tetto che dava sul mondo.  
  
Si aggrappò con decisione alle travi che attraversavano la parte alta dell’appartamento, avvolgendo gli arti intorno alle grandi sbarre metalliche, per poi toccare terra senza sforzo. Il pavimento era di cemento. Niente terra per lui, si considerava un ragazzo moderno. Vetro, acciaio, plastica, erano i materiali in cui era cresciuto e che apprezzava. Non sentiva questa gran connessione che alcuni coetanei provavano per gli alberi, per la foresta. Così, mentre gli altri andavano ad arrampicarsi tra i rami, lui viaggiava nella metropolitana, o scivolando nei condotti sotterranei insieme agli slime. Contenti loro, contento lui, contenti tutti.  
Si appoggiò alla larga scrivania trasparente, andando a controllare il suo download. Il largo schermo olografico, i colori settati sul viola, indicavano che mancavano pochi secondi. Afferrò la chiavetta poggiata vicino alla tastiera di luce e la infilò al centro del piccolo dispositivo metallico. Digitò nel vuoto qualche lettera e portò l’indice dall’unghia affilata sullo schermo brillante. Poggiò il polpastrello sull’icona del download e lo spostò fino a sopra l’elegante cesto metallico, trascinando la forma nell’aria e spingendola con un tocco leggero sopra l’oggetto. La figura tremolò e si rimpicciolì, finché non venne completamente assorbita dalla chiavetta.  
Frank osservò con occhi attenti la piccola chiave di memoria smettere di brillare, e la prese dal cilindro d’acciaio, verificandone la forma.  
La passò sotto una spessa lastra di vetro piena di circuiti attaccata ad un braccio snodabile, e attese che il dispositivo di lettura analizzasse le informazioni contenute.  
Si visualizzarono fotografie di motocicli e tabelle le scorse con un dito, fermandosi davanti ad un’anonima cartella nominata lavoro. Poggiandoci sopra il dito si visualizzarono immagini osé di bellissime naga in pose erotiche, e Frank sorrise.  
Il trucco per nascondere perfettamente qualcosa era metterci già dello sporco dentro. Infilò la chiavetta dentro il marsupio che portava sul petto e tornò con dita veloci a toccare la tastiera olografica.  
Una schermata di Telegram si aprì nell'aria, e Frank digitò velocemente nella chat che teneva nascosta sotto il nome di BFF.  
  
Nucl3arsnake: Ehi.  
Windmill: ehi bro  
hai tutto?  
Nucl3arsnake: Ho tutto. Ho scaricato il programma che mi hai consigliato.  
Aveva una bella lista di porno tra cui scegliere. Ho preso naga e interracial.  
Windmill: lo so ;)  
lo uso sempre  
quando non ho voglia di andare a cercarmi i giga  
da mandare alla ppl li prendo da lì ;)  
Nucl3arsnake: Dove ci incontriamo?  
Windmill: idk  
città bassa o alta  
Nucl3arsnake: Bassa ci sarà meno attività. C'è il ristorante che fa i noodles che è sempre vuoto a quest'ora.  
Windmill: cibo orientale? sono stato a Hengsha e cera roba buona.  
god thx la globalizzazione e ora è buono anche qui.  
  
Frank controllò su un programma criptato la mappa della città (non ci si poteva fidare di Google, quella maledetta multinazionale spacciadati) e condivise nella chat la posizione del ristorante. Si allacciò più stretto il marsupio, attendendo la risposta.  
  
Windmill: ...  
good shit. non ci sono  
mai stato ma un amico mi ha detto che è very carino. mezzora?  
Nucl3arsnake: Ok.  
  
Data la conferma cancellò la chat dal computer, e chiuse il programma. Lasciò acceso il pc e andò a controllarsi allo specchio. Si passò le mani sui capelli lunghi e li raccolse in uno chignon, che bloccò con un elastico. Si passò le dita sul volto affilato, assicurandosi di non avere l'aria di un criminale. Prese un bel respiro, e iniziò a giudicare il proprio outfit velocemente.  
I capelli raccolti mostravano piacevolmente il viso dalla pelle bianca, le orecchie allungate spuntavano tra le ciocche lunghe. Gli occhi brillanti dalle pupille sottili per la luce al neon che illuminava perfettamente lo specchio. La felpa era elegante. Elegante da giovane adulto un po' fighetto di città, con motivi geometrici che venivano poi ripresi dalla parte inferiore del suo corpo. Le squame cangianti passavano dal verde al violetto ad ogni movimento delle spire, continuando a svilupparsi in una lunga coda spessa, sana e muscolosa. Frank sorrise. Amava il suo corpo longilineo e potente che ben si uniformava al torace magro ma dalle spalle larghe.  
Si girò appena per vedersi anche di profilo e di schiena, e piacendosi sorrise e scivolò velocemente verso l’ascensore che si trovava poco fuori dal suo appartamento. Era largo e ben corazzato, per accogliere tutte le razze. Scese velocemente fino al piano interrato, e scivolò verso una porticina che bloccava apparentemente un rumore forte. Una volta aperta un getto di calore umido lo investì, insieme al suono di un vagone della metropolitana che frenava poco lontano.  
Uscì strisciando velocemente sul cemento, fino a che le sue squame non toccarono delle piastrelle lisce e colorate. Era arrivato alla fermata.  
  
La metropolitana era affollata da ogni genere di creatura. Mentre i volatili si muovevano sopra di loro, molte razze più o meno terricole usavano i mezzi come linee sotterranee e tram. Le carrozze grandi, in metallo e plastica, viaggiavano veloci sotto tutta la cittadina, distribuendo elfi, orchi, minotauri e nani - tantissimi nani e gnomi - in ogni quartiere.  
Francis si avviluppò attorno ad un'asta che attraversava il vagone e rimase chinato sul suo cellulare, alzando ogni tanto gli occhi sugli altri passeggeri.  
Eccola, la kistune altezzosa, avvolta dalle proprie code e ben attenta a non farsi sfiorare da nessuno. Le unghie laccate di rosso controllavano le mail sul telefono, in un bel contrasto con la pelliccia bianca.  
Gli ricordava quella volta che Arie lo aveva seguito nella metro per fargli compagnia, e di come fosse finito addosso ad una kitsune durante una frenata. Avere zampe di uccello di certo non aveva aiutato a tenerlo in equilibrio, e avevano dovuto chiamare un dispeller comunale per togliergli di dosso la maledizione.  
"È la terza volta questa settimana."  
Aveva commentato mesto il mago mentre lavorava, la kitsune in lacrime per il senso di colpa di fianco ad Arie.  
"Ma finalmente domani vanno ad aggiustare quel dosso."  
Non sarebbe più salito su una metropolitana, aveva detto l'arpia a Frank. Quando scoprì che la situazione gli aveva procurato il numero della kitsune, però, cambiò idea.  
La mattina dopo arrivò a lavoro sfondando la porta, un ghigno di vittoria dipinto sul volto.  
"Indovina chi ha scopato ieri sera?"  
Francis sorrise al ricordo e abbassò la testa, nascondendo l'espressione dietro una manica.  
Quando la voce femminile e suadente di una sirena annunciò la sua fermata Frank si srotolò dall'asta, avvicinandosi alle porte che si aprirono con un trillo allegro. L'hacker sollevò il collo della felpa e salì fino a tornare in superficie. Il fresco della notte colpì piacevolmente le sue squame, e i suoi occhi si abituarono subito alla minor luce allargando lievemente le pupille.  
Il suono sempre vivo della città gli inondò le orecchie: c'era la corrente dei canali artificiali delle sirene e dei tritoni, il muoversi delle foglie su cui si arrampicavano altri naga e delle driadi, il duro suono degli zoccoli e degli stivali dei quadrupedi e bipedi. Sopra di lui il battere d'ali delle creature alate gli fecero alzare la testa, a controllare l'eventuale presenza di Arie. Una macchia color cioccolato si delineò davanti ad uno spirito pallido, e Frank sorrise alzando un braccio. L'arpia atterrò di fianco a lui, saltellando appena in avanti, scaricando l'energia cinetica.  
"Ehi, ehi, hai per caso visto qualcuno che mi deve passare cose?"  
Chiese con una risata divertita, e Francis alzò una mano facendogli segno di smetterla.  
"Non dire idiozie. Ti devo passare un piatto di noodle e sarà l'unica cosa che ti darò. Niente prestiti."  
Disse ad alta voce, odiando profondamente il modo in cui Arie amava scherzare sulle loro attività illegali. L'arpia rise ancora e lo seguì, tenendo le ali appena aperte per avere più equilibrio. Il naga fece un sorriso fintissimo e si incamminò con l'amico verso il ristorante prestabilito. L'insegna era scritta in caratteri orientali, una lingua che i draghi si vantavano di aver donato a tutti affinché smettessero di starnazzare i loro dialetti.  
Non avevano però calcolato gli altri tre angoli del globo. Nonostante la globalizzazione il linguaggio non era ancora del tutto unificato, se non in quattro grandi idiomi.  
"Cosa c'è scritto lì?"  
Chiese Arie, aggrottando le sopracciglia nel leggere la lunga sfilza di caratteri.  
"Non sei tu che hai vissuto ad Hengsha?"  
"Sì, ma tu sei un naga. Vieni tu dall'Est."  
Francis soffiò, irritato dal discorso che avevano già affrontato più volte.  
"Sono più occidentale di te che sei mezzo del Sud e mezzo del Nord. Saranno più di ottocento anni che la mia famiglia vive ad Ovest."  
Arie saltellò sotto l'insegna, piegando appena la testa di lato.  
"Oh. Non è un All You Can Eat. Stiamo ben attenti ai prezzi."  
Mormorò un po' deluso. Arie era iperattivo, come tutte le razze che avevano qualcosa degli uccelli. Vivevano meno, parlavano tanto, si muovevano in continuazione. Fare l'informatico non gli bastava, e aveva deciso di unire la sua naturale propensione agli scherzi con il suo secondo lavoro, il cracker. Ogni tanto trascinava anche Frank nel lato cattivo, convincendolo a spedire mail cariche di virus che aprivano sulla scrivania siti porno incestuosi ai colleghi più stronzi. O a quelli delle risorse. Ma di norma tentava di fare qualcosa per il bene comune, che non fosse semplicemente distruggere i pc altrui per puro divertimento. Quello, quello era tipicamente da Arie.  
Il locale non era nemmeno così tanto piccolo come credevano.  
Decorazioni di lanterne e simboli sacri percorrevano tutti i mobili, incluso il bancone in cui solo qualche Tengu mangiava silenziosamente. Il proprietario, un grosso leone guardiano, stava cucinando l'ennesimo piatto di ramen per un elfo dai lineamenti orientali.  
Frank e Arie si scambiarono un'occhiata prima di sedersi al bancone. Francis allungò una mano per prendere il menù, completamente in caratteri orientali.  
"Caaazzo... un poco razzista, il cagnone. Non vuole non orientali qui?"  
Sussurrò l'arpia, squadrando le fitte scritte. Frank aggrottò le sopracciglia nel tentativo di capirci qualcosa. Di fianco erano segnate delle immagini, e un piccolo asterisco riportava ad una lista di ingredienti pericolosi per alcune specie. Almeno una cosa legale.  
"Io proverei questi."  
Disse indicando la fotografia di un piatto di noddles con carne. Di cosa, non si sapeva.  
Quando Arie diede l'approvazione per un piatto di pesce il naga alzò un dito, cercando di richiamare l'attenzione della grossa creatura.  
"Noi, umh, vorremmo questo e quest'altro col pesce."  
Provò a dire a voce appena più alta, sperando che il leone si girasse. Non si girò.  
"Signor Cane Foa, possiamo ordinare?"  
Chiese sollevando un'ala Arie, meno sfacciato del solito, vista l'incredibile parvenza di rispetto. Forse nemmeno lui era così idiota da provocare un bestione simile senza uno schermo in mezzo.  
Il proprietario inchiodò con uno sguardo di ghiaccio Arie al suo posto, mentre tutti gli avventori fecero un verso di sgomento e guardarono Arie sconvolti.  
Che tabù aveva spezzato quella volta il suo amico? Francis aveva smesso di contare. Si limitò a sprofondare sul bancone, cercando di farsi piccolo piccolo davanti allo sgomento generale.  
"Spero non ti cucini alla fine."  
Sussurrò, le braccia che ovattavano la sua voce. Arie deglutì, cercando di capire cosa avesse combinato quella volta.  
"Err. Io, uh, chiedo scusa, signore."  
Il leone guardiano si girò verso di loro con tutto il corpo, e Arie poté notare l'impressionante stazza del cuoco. Iniziò a sudare, la voce che traballava.  
"Io non volevo offendere nessuno, sono solo un povero ignorante... ma volevo provare la sua cucina! Sulla rete dicono che è buona, eh?"  
La voce divenne sempre più flebile man mano che il grosso leone si avvicinava. Quando gli fu davanti, Arie era rannicchiato su se stesso, a guardarlo con l'espressione più colpevole che riuscisse a fare su quella faccia di bronzo.  
  
Il leone guardiano lo sovrastava da dietro il bancone. Lo guardò come se stesse per condannarlo a morte, e gli poggiò davanti un piatto di ramen.  
"Sono un leone guardiano. Paragonarci ai cani foa è una grande offesa. Ti sembro un cane?"  
Chiese, la voce profonda e roboante.  
Arie piagnucolò nascondendosi dietro alle ali marroni.  
"No. Scusi."  
Chiese quasi in lacrime. Gli altri avventori si rilassarono, e lentamente Francis si risollevò con la testa, guardandolo esasperato.  
"Non crederti così fortunato."  
Disse a bassa voce, grattando le bacchette di legno con le unghie affilate.  
"Ti ha risparmiato perché ripulire dalle piume è sempre un macello."  
"Speravo anche perché l'omicidio fosse illegale."  
Mormorò Arie mente iniziava a mangiare usando un grosso cucchiaio posto vicino alle bacchette.  
"Quello ha l'aria di un mafioso. E parli tu che sei un cracker?!"  
Sbottò a voce appena più alta. L'arpia finì di bere dal suo cucchiaio e lo guardò divertito.  
Ogni volta che una tragedia stava per abbattersi su di lui Arie perdeva tutta la sua spocchioseria, diventando perfino piacevole. Ma non appena il nuvolone passava tornava quasi più vanitoso di prima.  
"Frank. Inondo le mail di virus e rubo dati per soldi. Non ho mai ucciso nessuno."  
Disse con quel tono paternalistico da "Frank, sciocchino, non è niente di troppo male ;)))" che il naga odiava particolarmente.  
"Parlando d'altro, hai ricevuto i soldi?"  
Decise di cambiare argomento per non arrabbiarsi troppo. Discutere di ciò per cui erano effettivamente lì era la scelta migliore.  
L'arpia sorrise, alzando l'artiglio per fare un gesto affermativo, ridacchiando.  
"Eccome! Siamo ricchi. Almeno, se nessuno ci becca a scambiarci un sacco di soldi da riciclare in qualche modo. Io pensavo di comprarmi un sacco di porno di qualità. Certe attività vanno supportate. Oppure nuovi pezzi per il computer..."  
Frank gli diede una gomitata, la coda che si avvolgeva nervosamente intorno allo sgabello su cui era seduto.  
"Potrebbe anche sembrare un mafioso lui, ma non sai chi potrebbe essere in ascolto."  
Lo ammonì, le bacchette sollevate in un dito legnoso e accusatore contro di lui.  
Arie borbottò, riprendendo a bere dal cucchiaio profondo.  
"Figurati se uno di loro è un qualcosa in borghese. Sarebbe ridicola la sfiga che avremmo addosso."  
Commentò con aria sufficiente, concentrandosi di nuovo sulla sua ciotola.  
Quando il grande leone guardiano rise, di una risata macchiavellica e cattiva, i due si irrigidirono, alzando le teste per vedere cosa avesse sentito. Ma l'attenzione del leone non era rivolta a loro, bensì a qualcuno che stava entrando nel ristorante.  
"Jensen, bastardo d'un polizotto. Era un po' che non ti facevi vedere!"  
Mano mano che le frasi colpivano le loro orecchie affilate ondate di fredda, spaventosa consapevolezza li attraversò. Come se fossero bloccati al rallentatore, i due girarono la testa verso l'ingresso, il movimento troppo lento per i loro ragionamenti, che avevano già percorso il panico, l'essere scoperti, incarcerati e uccisi da grossi orchi violenti.  
Arie si stava mordendo il labbro inferiore, maledicendo la sorte che evidentemente voleva farsi due risate. Francis aveva gli occhi sbarrati, il corpo serpentino irrigidito che stritolava lo sgabello, l'adrenalina che gli scorreva in corpo ordinandogli di fuggire. Non importava se ancora non aveva fatto nulla, parlava la coda di paglia così grande che aveva riempito il locale. Anche una volta girato il collo gli occhi sembravano lenti a registrare l'immagine. Colpirono i metrei d'aria che lo separavano dall'ingresso, poi la tendina che si stava spostando, e finalmente, finalmente, poté osservare un volto barbuto e dagli occhi grigi, capelli neri e corti, un torace allenato ma snello coperto dalla divisa della polizia.  
Era pure in servizio, dannazione. Avrà avuto addosso, come minimo, il dispositivo che era stato fornito a tutte le forze dell'ordine per rilevare attività digitali sospette.  
Una brutta legge che aveva reso più difficile la vita di tutti gli hacker e i riciclatori di denaro, obbligandoli a ritrovarsi in zone isolate durante lo scambio pregando che non ci fosse uno di quei maledetti aggeggi nel raggio.  
E quello era troppo, troppo vicino.  
Solo quando il poliziotto avanzò nel ristorante gli occhi di Frank cadderrò sulla parte bassa del maledetto impiccione. Il corpo muscoloso e potente di un cavallo camminava con lui, coperto da innumerevoli protezioni in kevlar. Francis si sporse in avanti, non credendo ai suoi occhi.  
Aveva davanti un fottuto SWAT centauro in armatura antisommossa. Di quelli violenti, che non esitavano un secondo a volarti addosso e stenderti. Prima i pugni, poi le domande, era il loro motto, diceva sempre Arie. Aveva avuto a che fare con loro un paio di volte, ma le ali lo avevano salvato. Ma un minotauro ricoperto di kevlar gli aveva fatto davvero paura.  
"Cazzo, sono passati due mesi prima che riuscissi a masturbarmici sopra di nuovo."  
Gli aveva detto, sconvolto dal proprio calo di libido per esseri grossi, pelosi e che gli piacevano tanto.  
"Certo che mi piacciono ancora! Come possono non piacere? Ma quando ne vedi uno che ti carica e tenta di afferrarti per la coda, cazzo come mi sono cagato sotto. Ogni volta che ne vedevo uno vestito da poliziotto nei video mi si rizzavano tutte le penne. Mi sono dovuto spostare sugli orchi per quel periodo."  
Un piccolo dolore al fianco riportò Francis in sé. L'artiglio alare di Arie si era conficcato nelle sue squame.  
"Cosa facciamo? È qui, cazzo, pensi che sappia?"  
Gli sussurrò all'orecchio, e Frank gli afferrò con decisione l'ala, guardandolo negli occhi per tranquillizzarlo, obbligandolo al contempo a togliere l'unghia dalla sua pelle.  
"No. È qui per caso. Ora calmati e agisci in maniera naturale. Finiremo di mangiare e ce ne andremo. Va bene?"  
Chiese, assicurandosi che Arie lo stesse guardando. L'arpia annuì un po' troppo vivacemente, deglutendo e tornando a bere la propria zuppa, il nervosismo che si percepiva quasi a distanza.  
Frank si accomodò nuovamente sullo sgabello imbottito, cercando di mettere in pratica i propri consigli. Non avevano ancora avviato nessuno scambio di denaro sporco, lo SWAT non aveva modo di sapere cosa avrebbero fatto. Erano solo due amici a mangiare in un locale. Niente di più.  
Le orecchie gli si rizzarono nel sentire i passi pesanti degli zoccoli sul pavimento che si avvicinavano alle sue spalle. Sentì il metallo tra le sue spire cigolare appena, e si sforzò parecchio nell'obbligarsi a fermare le proprie spire prima di spezzare l'asta.  
"Allora, Jensen. Cosa mi racconti? Cosa ci fai qui? E con quella giacchetta? Dimmi che sotto sei più protetto, per il Palazzo Celeste."  
Il rumore di zoccoli si fermò davanti al bancone, proprio di fianco a Frank. Poteva percepire il calore irradiato da quel corpo peloso e così massiccio.  
"Fare lo spuntino di mezzanotte coperto in quel modo? Ho lasciato la parte superiore al mio collega nel mezzo qui fuori. Confido di non essere attaccato in cinque minuti di pausa."  
Disse una voce gioviale ma molto, troppo, terribilmente profonda.  
Francis si obbligò a portarsi alla bocca il cucchiaio successivo, cercando di concentrarsi sul gusto della carne rossa che arricchiava il ramen. Era molto buona, e saporita, e la coda del centauro si agitava a destra e a sinistra in un ritmo snervante e...  
Arie era sempre più rigido. Frank girò appena la testa e lo guardò, il volto una maschera di pietra ma lo sguardo esasperato, indicandogli il piatto davanti a lui. Che mangiasse e non facesse nient'altro di strano, come agitarsi, cadere in ginocchio chiedendo perdono, o altre idiozie simili.  
"Siamo al sicuro."  
Gli mormorò Frank, avvicinandosi al suo viso, sfiorandogli quasi la testa con il proprio orecchio allungato. Una mano artigliata sbatté lo scontrino sul bancone davanti a loro, e l'arpia fece un salto sulla sedia.  
"No che non siete al sicuro, marmocchi. Jensen, qui, è un fine detective, ed è arrivato proprio per mettere in gabbia due teppistelli come voi!"  
Ringhiò il proprietario, per poi ridere divertito a mezza bocca. Frank si girò a guardare il poliziotto, che aveva abbassato il volto verso di loro, poi lanciò un'occhiata al leone guardiano e poi si girò per prendere per le spalle piumata Arie, preoccupato che quella battuta - perché era una battuta, vero? - fosse un po' troppo per i suoi nervi.  
Stava per aprire la bocca e dire qualcosa, cercare di far passare come innocente la paura improvvisa dell'amico, quando tra le mani si trovò solo piume.  
Aprì i pugni, osservando sbigottito le lunghe penne marroni che scivolavano tristi verso il loro destino, mentre le grida starnazzandi dell'arpia si levavano in tutto il ristorante, fino a scomparire coi rumori del vento e della strada.  
Arie era scappato.  
Frank rimase a guardare con la bocca ancora aperta le tende spostate e piene di piume, insieme agli avventori che si sporgevano per guardare meglio dalla finestra l'arpia scomparire nel cielo. In pochi secondi il collega dello SWAT sbucò dalla tenda, sbattendo gli occhi.  
"Jensen! Hai visto che roba? È schizzato fuori manco avesse il pepe al culo! Che gli hai trovato addosso, uova rubate?"  
Chiese ridacchiando, divertito dalla scena. Tutti si voltarono lentamente a guardare il naga, e un brivido freddo gli scese lungo la schiena.  
Il leone guardiano lo stava squadrando con aria decisamente sospettosa, così come il centauro, che si era lentamente girato verso di lui, le braccia incrociate sul petto.  
"Il tuo amico se n'è andato di gran fretta. Ha fatto qualcosa di male?"  
Chiese il poliziotto, abbassando appena la testa per poter guardare dritto negli occhi Francis.  
Lui deglutì. Non c'era modo di uscire da quella situazione vivi. O, quanto meno, senza essere schedati.  
"Non ne ho idea. È un buon amico, ma certamente una gran testa di cazzo."  
Provò a dire, nervoso, cercando di mantenere il tono più calmo possibile. Il centauro agitò le orecchie, e Francis sentì tutto il peso della paura schiacciarlo, lì, e la fuga di Arie che esponeva a tutti così esplicitamente l'inganno. Come potevano non vederlo?  
Come potevano non accorgersene?  
Il suono fastidioso e rombante del metallo che si spezzava fece tremare Frank. Scivolò tra le proprie spire, la trave dello sgabello piegata fino a rompersi sotto la pressione della sua coda. Rimase a guardare sorpreso il risultato del proprio nervosismo, mentre l'ombra della morte scivolava lentamente sopra di lui. Aveva la forma di un grosso equino.  
"Fatti perquisire un attimo."  
Disse con tono gentile, ma fermo, il poliziotto.  
Le pupille di Francis si dilatarono quasi del tutto.  
Quando avrebbe messo le mani su Arie, se lo sarebbe mangiato. Pensò ardentemente. Se lo sarebbe mangiato vivo. Chiavetta, soldi e occhiali inclusi.


	2. No Light, No Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis torna a casa pensando come vendicarsi di Arie.  
> Qualcun altro arriva da lui per vendicarsi della mancata consegna.  
> Fuga rocambolesca.

Il centauro lo aveva trattato gentilmente, per essere un sospettato di un crimine ancora da chiarire. Lo aveva portato fuori dal ristorante tenendogli la mano guantata su una spalla, lasciando lo sgabello rotto in mano al leone guardiano che aveva grugnito.  
"Gli chiederai i danni più tardi, Tong."  
Aveva commentato lo SWAT, con voce ferma e per nulla intimorita da quel bestione. Il proprietario aveva sbuffato ed era tornato a servire i clienti, che nel frattempo si erano avvicinati dopo il putifiero che si era alzato. Almeno lui e Arie gli avevano portato pubblicità.  
Scortato fino alla macchina della polizia, il collega li stava aspettando con la portiera aperta. Era un satiro biondo, per nulla aggraziato. Camminava nella sua divisa ugualmente ben protetta, sulle due zampe caprine. Dopo aver fatto accomodare sul sedile posteriore Francis, cercando di spingergli dentro i metri di coda, si girò per infilare nuovamente le protezioni in kevlar più pesanti sul torace e sul petto del centauro, lasciando poi che si allacciasse da solo. Salito in auto, Frank notò che solo il satiro guidava. Dov’era l’altro? Nel sentire i passi pesanti dietro di sé girò la testa, scrutando dal lunotto del piccolo mezzo lo SWAT che saliva sul retro del furgoncino, controllando la città dall’alto. Il naga poteva vederlo solo fino al ginocchio, ma lo immaginò ben dritto, un’arma stordente tra le mani forti e posate.  
Perché si era dimostrato un tipo abbastanza tranquillo… per essere parte di un corpo violento come quello degli SWAT.  
Frank si appoggiò al sedile imbottito, sospirando. Non era mai entrato in una centrale di polizia, da quella volta. E se ci sarebbe finito la colpa era tutta di Arie. Maledetto pennuto.  
“Quindi il tuo amico ti ha scaricato, eh?”  
Chiese ridendo il satiro, guardando l’hacker attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore.  
“Devi esserne contento. Non abbiamo abbastanza prove da sbatterti al fresco… per ora. Ma chissà cosa hai addosso! Magari un bel biglietto per carcelandia, eh?”  
Ad ogni parola che usciva dalla sua bocca l’irritazione di Frank cresceva. Oltre ad Arie, avrebbe mangiato volentieri anche quel mammifero idiota. Un sibilo gli uscì dalle labbra, in tono crescente finché qualcosa batté proprio tra uno e l’altro, sopra le loro testa.  
“Smetti di provocare il sospettato, Wayne.”  
Disse la voce profonda, ovattata dal sottile metallo che li divideva.  
Il satiro si morse le labbra irritato, tappandosi finalmente la bocca.  
Il viaggio continuò senza altri problemi, e quando arrivarono alla centrale Frank appoggiò le mani sul finestrino, guardando la grande struttura argentata che si ergeva davanti a lui. Scivolarono nei garage, e il cielo nero venne sostituito dalle luci al neon e dalle travi di acciaio e vetro che caratterizzavano tutta la città.  
Quando parcheggiarono vicino ad un ingresso sotterraneo Frank attese che il satiro gli aprisse la porta, e scese lentamente, controllando dove si trovasse l’altro poliziotto. Il centauro stava scendendo con lentezza dalla pedana, e si affiancò a lui, poggiandogli nuovamente una mano sulla spalla.  
Il naga si agitò appena, infastidito.  
“Siamo qui, ormai. Posso camminare da solo.”  
Si lamentò appena. Prese un bel respiro, preparandosi ad entrare in quel posto.  
Quando le luci forti lo illuminarono dovette chiudere gli occhi, infastidito. Quando provò a sollevare nuovamente le palpebre e le pupille si restrinsero, abituandosi alla quantità di luce, mise a fuoco innumerevoli poliziotti che camminavano avanti e indietro per i corridoi, chissà quanti fascicoli stipati in leggeri e-reader.  
La tecnologia aveva tanto cambiato la loro vita. Aveva permesso la pianificazione di una metropoli sostenibile, un’economia circolare, senza rifiuti e inquinamento. Di certo il ruolo degli slime era assolutamente necessario: senza i loro corpi acidi che scioglievano e si nutrivano degli avanzi cittadini avrebbero dovuto trovare altri metodi per smaltire gli scarti, e Francis non aveva proprio idea di cosa avrebbero potuto fare. Accumularli tutti in buche e lasciarli lì, sporcando la terra? Fuori discussione.  
I due SWAT lo guidarono in un ufficio dove già altri brutti ceffi stavano rispondendo alle domande di alcuni poliziotti. Il satiro si sedette alla postazione e iniziò a snocciolare le formalità (nome, cognome, razza, età, domicilio, lavoro) e sghignazzò nel guardare lo schermo una volta inseriti i dati.  
Frank alzò gli occhi al cielo, la coda che si agitava nervosamente.  
"Ah, Adam! Questa fighetta è già stata qui dieci anni fa!"  
Frank ringhiò sottovoce e girò la testa con sprezzo. Non aveva intenzione di stare a guardare quell'idiota prenderlo in giro.  
Il centauro si avvicinò lentamente, rimanendo a guardare il collega che se la rideva.  
"Cosa è successo?"  
"Era un ragazzino. Lo hanno beccato mentre ha cercato di rapinare una banca."  
"Rapina a mano armata?"  
Chiese, osservando il naga che gonfiava le gote dall'irritazione.  
"No, no. Hacking. Si è fatto un paio di notti qui e poi servizi sociali."  
Commentò Haas iniziando a digitare sulla vecchia tastiera analogica.  
Il collega fece un cenno a Francis, e alzò appena il mento per indicargli una saletta laterale.  
"Vieni. Cercherò di fare il più in fretta possibile."  
Disse incamminandosi verso quella piccola porta. Il satiro fece un sorriso tronfio e gliela indicò a sua volta. Frank roteò gli occhi e seguì il centauro, interiormente grato per il potersi allontanare da quell'idiota.  
Il grosso poliziotto attese che anche l’ultimo pezzo di coda passasse e chiuse la porta.  
Si avvicinò e ancora completamente bardato gli si fermò davanti, sistemandosi i guanti neri.  
“Ti devo perquisire. Va bene? Sarò il più gentile possibile.”  
Mormorò, per poi attendere l’approvazione dell’altro prima di iniziare. Il naga sospirò a bocca chiusa, per poi arrotolarsi sulle proprie spire, alzando piano le braccia, senza dire nulla. Il centauro cautamente iniziò a premere le mani sulla sua giacca, sui suoi fianchi, passandogli delicato le dita tra i capelli e fermandosi quando trovò un rigonfiamento sospetto nella sua tasca destra. Lo guardò negli occhi, e al cenno di Frank aprì la cerniera e infilò le dita all’interno, estraendo la piccola chiavetta.  
Francis la guardò, le pupille allargate, e trattenne il fiato. La sua vita futura sarebbe dipesa completamente dalla facciata creata da quel programma. Il poliziotto prese la chivetta e la poggiò su un dispositivo di lettura, e cartelle di immagini si aprirono, mostrando tutti i file presenti. Ci diede un’occhiata scorrendo con un dito, per poi aggrottare le sopracciglia nel vedere le innumerevoli fotografie di naga in abiti succinti, posa erotica e cloaca aperta. Man mano che scendeva le immagini si facevano più spinte, includendo anche orchi, minotauri ed effettivamente anche centauri che penetravano naga maschi e femmine in varie posizioni. Quando partì un video e i gemiti riempirono la sala Francis dovette mordersi la guancia nel tentativo di rimanere serio, malvagiamente soddisfatto dall’imbarazzo che aveva indotto nello SWAT.  
Quello chiuse velocemente la cartella soffiando rumorosamente dal naso, e prese la chiavetta infilandola in un piccolo sacchetto biodegradabile. Bussò veloce alla porta e il satiro infilò dentro la testa, prendendo il sacchetto lanciando un’occhiata al sospettato.  
“L’hai controllato in profondità?”  
Chiese con un mezzo ghigno. Il centauro divenne appena rosso in volto e cercò di richiudere la porta.  
“Controlla quella chiavetta. Era l’unica cosa che avesse addosso.”  
Borbottò cercando di non sembrare imbarazzato.  
  
Mentre aspettavano i risultati del reparto informatico non c’era molto che Frank potesse fare. Rimase seduto guardando le proprie spire cambiare colore. Stava per compiere diciassette anni quando era stato preso. Lavorava coi Jaggernaut degli inizi, che pensavano sì a fare giustizia sociale, ma anche a combattere il capitalismo. E non c’era nulla di più pericoloso di ragazzini imprudenti, estremisti e in branco capaci di far saltare tutto ciò che è collegato alla rete.  
Rapinare la banca non sembrava una cattiva idea. Quando si è assieme, ci si fomenta e vicenda. Abbattiamo le banche. Abbattiamo il capitalismo. Facciamogliela vedere. I soldi li useremo noi, per creare un mondo migliore. E, non ultimo, per mangiare. Ma le cose erano andate male e Frank era in prima linea. Una volta superati i falsi indirizzi che rimbalzavano per la città il primo ad essere trovato non poteva che essere lui.  
Era stato trattato come un piccolo criminale, scortato alla centrale, perquisito e poi lasciato lì due giorni. Non aveva tradito i suoi compagni, ma tutte le protezioni che avevano erano crollate entro poco. Molti erano stati presi, aveva saputo. Ma l’unico che si era fatto due notti lì, rannicchiato sulla sedia prima e sulla branda della sala dei sospettati poi era stato lui.  
Alla fine lo avevano mandato ai servizi sociali. Si era trovato bene, alla fine. Aveva usato le sue abilità col computer per aiutare vari dipartimenti comunali, e una volta uscito aveva trovato subito un lavoro in un’azienda di sicurezza informatica. Aveva abbandonato la via del cracker, almeno fino ad Arie.  
Ed ora era nuovamente lì, rinchiuso in quella struttura, seduto su quelle sedie metalliche, ancora una volta. Ancora una volta a pagare per tutti i suoi amici.  
Le spire si strinsero intorno al cestino che placidamente poggiava di fianco a lui. Lo sollevò con rabbia, iniziando lentamente a stritolarlo, piegando il metallo. Quel maledetto uccellaccio…!  
Erano passate forse due ore quando tornò il satiro biondo. Si avvicinò e gli lasciò in mano il sacchetto con la chiavetta, il solito sorriso del poliziotto frustrato che almeno coi sospettati può comandare.  
“Hai una bella collezione di porno qui sopra, teppistello. Me li sono guardati tutti, e ho controllato la tua chiavetta da cima a fondo. Niente, a parte tutte quelle vagine e quei cazzi giganti! Dovresti confidarci che intenzioni aveva il tuo amico pennuto, visto che non abbiamo più prove su di te.”  
Il centauro uscì da una porta vicina a loro, guardando incredulo il collega.  
“Non hai fatto esaminare la chiavetta dal reparto informatico?!”  
Haas alzò una mano, rispondendo con un sorrisetto da “so mejo io” alla sua frase. Ridacchiò, e gli mostrò premendo sul distintivo il suo diploma in anti-hacking.  
Il centauro diede a malapena un’occhiata all’ologramma, e squadrò nuovamente Haas.  
“Quello è un attestato di frequenza ad un corso di trenta ore. Non sei in grado di gestire un hacker anche minimamente esperto.”  
Frank prese la sua borsetta e la strinse forte, cercando di tenere lo sguardo basso per non mostrarsi incredulo. Aveva beccato un coglione. Per quanto lo schifasse, era grato all’idiota per essere così… idiota. Lo aveva appena salvato da un arresto per traffico di programmi illegali.  
Si alzò dalla sedia, allontanandosi con la voce del satiro che lo accompagnava all’uscita.  
“Sei libero di andare, ma ti teniamo d’occhio!”  
  
La notte non aveva portato la temperatura ad abbassarsi. C’era una piacevole brezza, ma Francis non si intrattenne molto in superficie. Scivolò velocemente nella prima stazione della metro che trovò, e attese nervosamente che arrivasse il suo vagone. Si sarebbe chiuso in casa, per quella serata. A riflettere e sfogarsi su tutto, specialmente a pensare come il suo genio, e non quello di Arie, lo avesse salvato dal carcere. Il programma era un consiglio suo, in effetti, ma anche la fuga che lo aveva fatto diventare un sospettato era colpa sua, quindi le due cose si annullavano. Era tutto merito del bravissimo Naga se adesso era ancora libero.  
  
“Non ci credo che per colpa tua abbiamo lasciato andare quel tipo.”  
Disse Adam, sistemando l’attrezzatura che usavano per gli appostamenti lunghi.  
“Ora mi toccherà seguirlo per verificare cosa effettivamente abbiano fatto.”  
Dopo la lavata di capo che si era preso Haas non era più tanto sicuro di ciò che aveva fatto.  
Gli era sembrata una così splendida azione, prima di essere brutalmente insultato da un loro superiore: solo allora aveva compreso che il suo diploma, per quanto lodevole, non era abbastanza per un hacker che aveva fatto quel lavoro per anni e che lavorava ancora nel campo. Si era quindi seduto mordendosi le unghie, sudando pieno di colpa e disperazione, consapevole che avrebbe passato i giorni successivi a smistare pratiche.  
“Oh, ehi, ma tu hai il permesso di seguirlo?”  
Gli chiese, uscendo dalla trance di terrore che lo aveva paralizzato fino a quel momento nella sua sedia girevole.  
“Non. Chiedere. Fai il tuo lavoro e rifletti.”  
Rispose il centauro, prendendo un paio di porzioni di cibo avvolte in un telo biodegradabile.  
“Devo sistemare il tuo casino, quindi, semplicemente… non dire niente.”  
Quando vide le lacrime uscire dagli occhioni del collega Adam alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
“Va bene. Non è successo nulla, ci metteremo solo qualche tempo in più a trovarlo. Non preoccuparti.”  
Davanti all’assoluzione del centauro Haas sembrò rilassarsi. Lasciò un sospiro di sollievo e annuì.  
  
C’erano dei furgoni apposta per le persone grandi come lui, nel garage. Si sistemò appena sotto il domicilio dell’hacker, una grande torre di cristallo che svettava appena fuori dal centro pulsante della città. Un grande parco, una zona verde intaccata, lo divideva dai palazzi metallici e luminosi.  
Ogni volta che si muoveva con meno attenzione il furgone cigolava piano. Si congelava allora sul posto, attento a poggiare lo zoccolo successivo e sudando per ogni rumoraccio che raggiungeva le sue orecchie. Quando finalmente riuscì a sistemarsi davanti ai computer collegati alla piccola antenna sopra il mezzo mise in bocca una ciambella di biada.  
Attese che l’audio si stabilizzasse, e controllò gli scanner. Il palazzo sembrava quieto, e dalla cima proveniva un suono basso di musica e il ronzio leggero degli apparecchi. Tutto era tranquillo.  
  
Francis si era trascinato in casa, lanciando la chiavetta sul tavolo e cadendo di faccia sulle coperte morbide e gonfie. Rimase per qualche minuto affondato tra le lenzuola, prima di girare il volto per respirare e lasciar andare un lungo sospiro.  
Era vivo. Era fuori dal carcere, e non era un sospettato. Quante possibilità c’erano che accadesse qualcosa di simile? Che trovasse un poliziotto così deficiente? Un lato della sua mente commentò dicendo che era ovvio: i poliziotti erano tutti cretini. Un altro invece gli ricordò che dieci anni fa non si dimostrarono così inetti. Borbottò infastidito tra sé e sé, e si rigirò tornando a sedere. Guardò la chiavetta, lanciata tra il dispositivo di lettura e un mucchio di carta alimentare che una volta conteneva dolcetti.  
Era Arie che aveva il contatto del compratore. Finché non fosse ricomparso, Frank non avrebbe potuto consegnare il programma incriminato. Era in stallo.  
Si passò le mani sul volto, massaggiandosi le palpebre.  
“Maledetto uccellaccio!”  
Ringhiò prima di sbadigliare. Si avvolse nelle coperte e chiuse gli occhi, sperando che al suo risveglio le cose fossero state diverse.  
  
Adam aveva già ingoiato quattro ciambelle, due pacchetti di grissini e urinato una volta quando il computer lo avvertì di alcune letture sospette. Qualcuno aveva preso l’ascensore e stava arrivando al piano del suo sospettato. Mentre mandava giù l’ennesimo cucchiaio di cereali si connesse alle telecamere di sicurezza. Con un po’ di fortuna avrebbe potuto ascoltare qualche conversazione incriminante. Forse era l’arpia che era scappata che aveva deciso di raggiungere il suo compagno di crimini.  
Quando il video live si formò sul suo schermo quasi si strozzò. Tossì rumorosamente, facendo ondeggiare tutto il camioncino.  
Mormorò un insulto a mezza voce, afferrò velocemente qualche arma di scorta e le infilò nelle tasche lungo i fianchi, aprendo le porte del furgone e chiudendole dietro di sé con un calcio secco. Caricò l’ingresso del palazzo, galoppando veloce.  
Sullo schermo, l’immagine di tre esseri pesantemente armati che attendevano nell’ascensore non era ancora scomparsa.  
  
Francis si svegliò di soprassalto nel sentir bussare. Si srotolò dalle coperte, e si alzò, ondeggiando in direzione della porta.  
“Chi è? È notte, dannazione!”  
Chiese stancamente.  
“Mi scusi, ma è urgente. Abbiamo trovato questo per strada e dev’essere suo.”  
Si massaggiò gli occhi e si avvicinò alla scrivania per nascondere la chiavetta, un gesto automatico che si portava dietro dai suoi primi anni come hacker. L’occhio cadde sul monitor che era perennemente collegato alla telecamera del corridoio. Era bastato infiltrarsi nei sistemi del palazzo, una cosina da nulla in cambio di una maggiore sicurezza.  
Una sicurezza che in quel momento aveva fatto la differenza tra la vita e la morte. Si irrigidì nel notare la stazza enorme di un troll, una banshee e un demone famoso per la sua invisibilità, un mazikeen, che caricavano silenziosamente dei fucili a pompa, in paziente attesa che il naga aprisse.  
Le spire non lo tennero su, e si trovò appoggiato sulle stesse, affondato tra le proprie squame incapaci di reggerlo.  
“Eh… Credo di aver bevuto un po’ troppo. Adesso arrivo.”  
La bugia gli uscì dalle labbra quasi naturalmente, con un tono che i tre probabilmente ritennero credibile. Vide il troll fare un gesto spazientito, ma il mazikeen alzò una mano, facendogli segno di stare buono.  
“Si spiegherebbe perché ha perso questa tessera. Dev’esserle scivolata dal portafogli.”  
Commentò ancora il portavoce, il demone dal lieve accento del Sud-Est.  
Frank si guardò attorno, terrorizzato. La sua mente veloce unì i puntini: l’ora della consegna del programma era terminata, e non trovando Arie erano venuti a riscuotere. Prese un respiro veloce, afferrò la chiavetta e un paio di cuffie wireless e si arrampicò velocemente verso il tetto.  
“Sentite, siete quelli della consegna? Parliamone: il mio collega è scappato prima che potessi consegnarli il pacco… ha lui tutti i soldi. Non era mia intenzione fregare nessuno, va bene?”  
Le casse della sua stanza avevano fatto riecheggiare le sue parole, mentre lui usciva nell’aria più fredda del primo mattino. Si chiuse velocemente la felpa, guardandosi attorno nel tentativo di trovare una via di fuga. Non poteva vedere le loro facce, ma era sicuro che fossero abbastanza sorpresi. Forse.  
“Vi siete presi il denaro e non avete passato il programma. Al nostro capo puzza di fregatura.”  
Aveva risposto la voce, che arrivò nelle cuffie di Francis. Il naga tremò appena, le pupille che si dilatavano in preda al panico che lentamente si stava impadronendo di lui.  
“E vuoi farci credere che il tuo amico ti ha tradito? Nah. Sai quante volte ce l’hanno raccontata? Dovevate inventarvi una scusa più nuova.”  
Commentò quello che sicuramente era il troll. I tre parlottarono a voce più bassa, poi il più grosso si avvicinò alla porta, quello che sembrava un ariete portatile in mano.  
“Ti faccio saltare la porta. E poi prendiamo te e il programma.”  
Descrisse, prendendo le misure degli infissi con l’ariete. Frank si sentì gelare il sangue nell’immaginare quei tre energumeni spaccargli il computer, la casa, e tutta la preziosa attrezzatura tecnologica che aveva dentro. Il panico si impossessò del suo corpo, e nell’abbassare il volto vide la vetrata spessa a quarantacinque gradi che formava il tetto del palazzo. Prima di cadere nel vuoto sarebbe finito contro la finestra sempre aperta che permetteva un riciclo d’aria continuo.  
  
Il troll aveva già iniziato a contare quando un forte rumore fece loro alzare la testa. Sopra di loro non c’era più il cielo stellato, ma il ventre colorato di un naga. Con un suono scivoloso la coda lunga oltre i quattro metri slittò oltre loro, e vicino all’ascensore, a pochi metri da loro, si sentì un tonfo. Il mezzo serpente cadde dal soffitto, e con aria trafelata aprì a forza le porte dell’ascensore e si lanciò dentro. Quando anche la coda sparì il demone ringhiò, dando una pacca sulla spalla al troll.  
“Ci ha fregati! Chiamate l’ascensore, che lo spiaccichi!”  
  
Frank l’aveva già fatto altre volte. Si attorcigliava intorno alle corde metalliche e si calava velocemente, per poi infilarsi nei bocchettoni dell’aria al piano che gli serviva. Ma in quel momento non aveva piani che servivano, solo la mente che ragionava veloce per permettergli di fuggire. Non si accorse quasi dell’ascensore che lentamente risaliva verso di lui, e solo quando batté il corpo pesante sul tetto si bloccò, paralizzato dall’errore e dalla puzza della propria morte che già gli intasava le narici.  
Eppure l’ascensore non salì. Il soffitto sotto di lui tremò appena e si spostò, e Francis si preparò a trovare l’ennesimo sicario del loro cliente, un ritardatario che si sarebbe preso tutto il merito della sua cattura, o uccisione.  
Trattenne il fiato, e quando vide la testa scura del centauro che lo aveva portato in centrale poche ore prima si sentì per la prima volta in vita propria felice di aver davanti a sé un poliziotto.  
Scivolò velocemente nell’ascensore, sfruttando il proprio corpo sinuoso, usando anche il corpo da cavallo come scalino.  
“Cosa diavolo sta succedendo là sopra? Chi sono?”  
Chiese, appena infastidito dal peso di una coda serpentina che gli si poggiava addosso.  
Frank pigiò sul pulsante che apriva le porte e ondeggiò subito fuori, controllando il piano a cui erano arrivati. Circa metà palazzo, maledizione.  
“Gli scagnozzi del nostro cliente. Per favore… aiutami, o mi uccideranno.”  
Chiese senza guardarlo negli occhi, preoccupato nel vedere l’ascensore riprendere a salire.  
“Ed io ucciderò quel deficiente volatile.”  
Aggiunse a bassa voce, mentre staccava la grata di sicurezza del deposito dei panni sporchi. Come in un hotel, la palazzina di Frank si occupava del lavaggio degli abiti. Un surplus per cui Francis aveva gradevolmente pagato.  
“Stai ammettendo di essere un trafficante di programmi illegali?”  
Chiese il poliziotto, indicandolo con l’indice con fare accusatorio. Frank roteò gli occhi, e scivolò veloce alle spalle del centauro, poggiando le mani sulle sue natiche equine per spingerlo dentro il grosso deposito degli abiti da lavare.  
“Non c’è tempo per queste cose, infilati dentro!”  
Adam avanzò quasi obbligato dentro il montacarichi, trovandosi in mezzo agli abiti pieni di sudore. Borbottò a bassa voce, girandosi per fare spazio anche al naga, che entrato a sua volta riappoggiò la grata, lasciando che solo un piccolo spazio collegasse loro e il corridoio.  
Gli occhi di Francis si abituarono subito al buio, e respirò velocemente, allontanandosi dall’unica luce, fino ad appoggiarsi contro il centauro. Il poliziotto gli poggiò la mano sulla spalla, come quando lo aveva scortato fuori dal ristorante, e Frank sentì le sue labbra terribilmente vicine al proprio orecchio.  
“Perché dovrei aiutare un hacker? È il karma che ti sta inseguendo. Sei sfuggito alla giustizia, ed ora dovrai rispondere a quella dei criminali.”  
Un brivido di pura paura percorse la lunga spina dorsale del naga. Stava minacciandolo?  
“Se mi consegnerai, mi uccideranno. Non è una cosa che puoi fare!”  
Cercò di dire a voce non troppo alta, fallendo parzialmente per il panico che nuovamente aveva iniziato a percorrerlo.  
“Certe volte anche noi ci stanchiamo di voi che scampate alla legge, sai?”  
Continuò quella voce profonda e che gli dava i brividi. Qualche goccia di sudore scivolò dalle tempie di Francis, e sentì che le mani iniziavano a tremargli.  
“Non ho fatto mai del male… a nessuno. Cosa vuoi sentirmi dire, che mi pento? Che voglio redimermi?!”  
Le labbra dietro di lui si tesero in un sorriso. Lo notò dallo spostamento del calore.  
“Potrebbe essere uno scambio. Ti porto fuori da qui, paghi per ciò che hai fatto. Ma devi scegliere in fretta. Sono qui.”  
Francis piegò di lato la testa e si irrigidì completamente. I passi leggeri della donna del gruppo erano vicini. Sentiva i grugniti del troll poco lontano che discuteva col demone, mentre lei camminava delicatamente, senza quasi far rumore, lungo il corridoio.  
“Il tempo è poco.”  
Sussurrò ancora il centauro. Nonostante fosse certo del bluff, l’idea di essere consegnato a quei folli armati lo spaventava a morte. In preda alla disperazione si leccò le labbra, secche dalla paura, e annuì veloce.  
“Va bene, va bene! Mi consegnerò.”  
Mormorò con voce stridula. La banshee si fermò poco lontano da loro, Frank poteva vederle le gambe sottili.  
“Ma portami fuori da qui.”  
Mugolò con voce quasi impercettibile, sentendo tutti i muscoli tendersi.  
Quando sentì anche l'altra mano guantata poggiarsi sulla spalla e un lieve cenno del capo di conferma esalò un piccolissimo sospiro, chiudendo gli occhi e liberandosi finalmente di quella sensazione di morte che lo stava accompagnando da quando aveva visto i tre alla porta.  
"Yelena, andiamo. Quello stronzo sarà sceso sotto, oltre l'ascensore."  
La banshee si allontanò velocemente, e quando le loro orecchie sensibili sentirono il ding dell'ascensore che si richiudeva Frank lasciò un sospiro liberatorio.  
"Se ne sono andati..."  
Squittì coprendosi il volto con le mani, per poi passarsele tra i capelli e afferrando l'elastico che si era smollato, sciogliendo i capelli. Quando in risposta ricevette un respiro soffocato si girò a guardare il poliziotto, per notare solo in quel momento che nella tensione aveva avvolto tutto il suo corpo equino con la coda, stritolandolo. Rilasciò subito i muscoli, portandosi le mani davanti alla bocca.  
"Cazzo... mi dispiace, io non..."  
Lo SWAT alzò una mano come per dire che non era niente, ma tossì nel tentativo, riprendendo finalmente a respirare come doveva.  
Mentre il centauro si riprendeva un pensiero si infilò nella mente di Francis. In fin dei conti l'altro non aveva fatto molto per aiutarlo. Poteva anche ritirare la propria parola, sempre che il poliziotto non avesse un qualche registratore nascosto. Poteva rimangiarsela, dare la chiavetta ad Arie, tornarsene a casa a dormire e non pensare più a troll desiderosi del suo sangue.  
"Oh, a proposito di prima. Ti ho detto che volevo redimermi nel caso tu mi aiutassi, ma non hai fatto molto in fin dei conti, quindi credo di poter senza remore ritirare-"  
Solo il calore della stanza che irrompeva troppo velocemente nel montacarichi avvertì all'istinto di Frank di spostarsi. Si buttò di lato, sui mucchi di abiti sporchi, evitando che una mano artigliata e trasparente lo trapassasse da parte a parte.  
Vide lo sgomento sul volto del centauro, e girò la testa, in tempo per vedere la banshee che sorrideva, la mano allungata oltre il possibile attraverso il piccolo buco nel muro.  
Il poliziotto doveva aver sentito prima di lui l'arrivo e i passi pesanti degli altri, perché saltò sul montacarichi, sbloccando con il proprio peso i controlli che li tenevano ancorati a quel piano e iniziando a scivolare velocemente verso il basso. La mano rimase, bianca e appena luminosa, sopra di loro, finché non venne ritirata. E allora, il buio.  
  
"Stiamo precipitando!"  
Gridò Francis in lacrime, afferrando felpe e pantaloni come se potessero attutirgli la caduta. Adam era aggrappato alle sbarre metalliche del montacarichi, guardando con occhi ciechi intorno a sé.  
"Come si blocca?"  
Rispose ad alta voce, senza muoversi dalla sua posizione. Le pupille di Frank si adattarono velocemente al buio, e mise facilmente a fuoco i contorni del piccolo pannello vicino al poliziotto.  
"Alla tua destra, dannazione! Tira la leva, tira la leva!"  
Strillò sobbalzando con tutto il corpo serpentino, in preda al panico, l'adrenalina che schizzava a mille in tutto il suo sistema circolatorio. Lo SWAT mosse la mano alla cieca, evidentemente più addestrato a reagire in casi di pericolo, e quando percepì la leva sotto le dita la tirò con forza, fermando con uno strattone il montacarichi.  
Frank atterrò sui mucchi di vestiti, mentre Adam accusò il colpo sui propri zoccoli.  
"Dove siamo?"  
Chiese, la voce ansimante. Quando la ragione riprese il controllo del corpo di Francis, il naga si sollevò e si guardò attorno, per poi evidenziare un grosso condotto di ventilazione protetto da una grata sottile.  
"Siamo sottoterra, vicino alla metropolitana. Mi devi aiutare a spostare quella griglia."  
Disse avvicinandosi al condotto, poggiando le mani sulla grata e provando a forzarla. Il centauro si staccò lentamente dalla balconata metallica, barcollando in avanti e quasi scivolando su delle mutande.  
"Qui, qui idiota! Segui la mia voce!"  
Disse esasperato Frank. Sapeva che non tutti potevano avere una buona visione al buio come la sua, ma certe volte era proprio stanco del fatto che non tutti potevano essere... lui.  
Quando Adam raggiunse la grata si appoggiò e rimase fermo per qualche secondo, poggiando la testa contro il reticolo freddo.  
"Cos'hai adesso?"  
Chiese quasi strillando, girando la testa verso di lui. Il poliziotto tenne gli occhi chiusi e socchiuse le labbra, piano.  
"Credo di star per vomitare quattro ciambelle."  
  
Quando lo SWAT aveva finito di svuotarsi lo stomaco - una visione che Francis non aveva apprezzato per nulla - aveva finalmente aiutato l'hacker a togliere la grata, per poi bloccare la turbina e passare velocemente tra le pale momentaneamente ferme. Quando finalmente riuscirono ad arrivare ai tunnel della metropolitana, solo le specie veramente notturne girovagavano ancora per le stazioni della metro.  
Adam si muoveva più agilmente di quel che Frank pensasse. Era bravo a non battere la testa, mettere le zampe nei posti giusti. Camminarono per un po' sui marciapiedi di sicurezza lungo i binari, inizialmente in silenzio.  
Mentre Francis strisciava sulla roccia la sua testa era invasa di pensieri. Poteva ancora chiedergli di non consegnarsi? Forse. Ma era meglio aspettare che finissero le disavventure, che arrivassero in un posto sicuro e protetto da quelli.  
"Vogliono la chiavetta, vero?"  
Chiese il centauro, nell'umidità e nella penombra. Il naga si irrigidì appena, prima di riprendere a muoversi. Aveva ancora senso nascondere tutto?  
"Sì. Arie aveva i soldi, ma scappando non ha preso ciò che volevano. E ora cercano vendetta."  
"Non tutti cercano vendetta, specialmente i criminali o i mafiosi che tengono ai loro soldi. Se sono arrivati a te staranno cercando di recuperare almeno il programma. A meno che non siano, ovviamente, dei pazzi omicidi che desiderano solo la morte altrui."  
Sospirò lungamente Adam, guardandosi ogni tanto intorno per essere sicuro di stare andando dalla parte giusta.  
"Una di loro è una banshee. Non mi sorprenderebbe se cercasse di ammazzare tutti quelli da cui viene inviata a riscuotere."  
Rispose Francis, per nulla a disagio in un ambiente buio, umido, e caldo. Quella parte del suo essere vicina ai serpenti ringraziava per un posto simile. Forse era per quello che amava muoversi nei canaletti degli slime.  
Invece il centauro era palesemente a disagio: vedeva male, era tutto troppo stretto e rischiava di inciampare in ogni ciottolo o cambio di percorso. E tutto quel bagnato gli si appiccicava sul pelo in una maniera per nulla piacevole.  
"Sai chi sono?"  
Chiese ancora, appoggiandosi ad una tubatura sopra la propria testa appena in tempo prima di prendersi una craniata. Il serpente scivolò sotto di essa senza batter ciglio, e borbottò nel notare come le luci in quella zona facevano continuamente contatto, sbarbellando con lunghi momenti di buio.  
"No. Arie aveva il compito di contattarli. Per la nostra sicurezza, ci eravamo divisi le informazioni. E se quell'idiota non ricompare non so nemmeno come dar loro il programma senza rischiare di essere strangolato da un troll."  
Anche se al buio Francis percepì l'occhiata seria del poliziotto. Sospirò rumorosamente, le pupille che si aggiustavano alla nuova quantità di luce.  
"Ho detto che avrei accolto la redenzione se tu mi avessi aiutato. E per ora mi hai aiutato solo a finire in un mucchio di abiti sporchi."  
Già, a cui ti sei aggrappato piagnucolando come se fossero la salvezza, pensò Adam, ma si costrinse a non dire nulla mordendosi le labbra.  
Con quelle luci danneggiate andava alla cieca, per nulla sicuro di dove mettere gli zoccoli. Tentò di aiutarsi con le braccia, finché non inciampò quasi.  
"Dannazione. C'è qualcosa vicino ai binari."  
Commentò con un mezzo ringhio, provando a stare più contro il muro, strisciando con il corpo per evitare la barriera architettonica. Dietro di lui Francis si sporse, cercando di vedere cosa aveva fatto incespicare il centauro. Aggrottò le sopracciglia, appoggiandosi appena alla sua coscia, vicino alla coda, allungando la testa per vedere meglio.  
"Ma non c'è nulla qui."  
Replicò, prima di notare come il calore sui binari non fosse equamente distribuito. Rimase paralizzato, la consapevolezza che risaliva al cervello troppo lentamente.  
"Mi sono quasi fatto male ad una zampa, col cazzo che non c'è nient-"  
Si stava lamentando Adam prima di sentire uno dei più forti schiaffi sul sedere della sua vita. Nitrì, e senza ragionare prese a cavalcare alla cieca, senza più preoccuparsi dello spessore del marciapiede laterale. Francis scattò sfruttando il suo corpo serpentino, allungando le braccia per aggrapparsi al suo torace, stringendolo forte mentre la sua coda colpiva quella cosa prima di avvilupparsi attorno al ventre cavallino. Il tempo parve dilatarsi mentre saltava.  
Quando finì con il naso contro la schiena protetta dal kevlar dello SWAT quei momenti persi nell'etere si ricompattarono tutti assieme, schiacciando il tempo e, gli sembrava, velocizzandolo. Si schiantò col naso. Si fece male. Adam nitriva. Galoppava nella metropolitana. La sua coda gli strinse troppo la pancia che aveva già rigettato poco prima.  
Le luci nuovamente funzionanti sovraccaricarono le pupille di Francis, che si lamentò per il naso tirandosi su, cercando di aggrapparsi alle spalle del centauro piuttosto che alle sue lombari. Quando finalmente riprese a vedere notò che la sua stazione della metro iniziava a delinarsi, in fondo al tunnel ora fortemente illuminato. Un singolo e triste vagone attendeva di partire, il conteggio che scorreva lentamente sul cartellone a led.  
"Lì, lì! Saliamo!"  
Gli gridò, cercando di girargli il torace a forza, come se sperasse di fargli cambiare direzione. Non era sicuro di quanto lo SWAT ci fosse con la testa, ma non avrebbe chiesto scusa per aver fatto l'unica cosa che avrebbe salvato loro la vita. Incredibilmente il centauro saltò dal marciapiede fin sulla banchina della metro, in un'elevazione che sinceramente non credeva possibile. Un'altra volta il tempo rallentò, e ancora una volta l'impatto gli fece recuperare tutti i secondi. Gli zoccoli scivolarono sul pavimento nella curva, e Francis dovette abbassare la testa per non sbattere contro l'infisso metallico.  
I pendolari si spaventarono nel vedere un grosso centauro in tenuta da antisommossa praticamente schiantarsi dentro il vagone con un naga avvolto intorno al corpo. In quel momento il segnale acustico risuonò, e le porte si chiusero dietro di loro.  
La metropolitana si avviò lentamente verso il centro città, e Francis si sciolse lentamente dall’altro, sdraiandosi senza troppo pudore sul pavimento metallico - di norma si sarebbe strappato la muta con violenza piuttosto che sporcarsi. Aver scampato la morte per la seconda volta quella sera era già stato un miracolo.  
“Va bene, ammetto che senza le tue zampe non saremmo sfuggiti al bruto invisibile.”  
Mormorò, recuperando il fiato. Si girò per controllare il centauro. Era sdraiato disordinatamente, il torace appoggiato ad un posto a sedere, il respiro pesante. Aveva gli occhi chiusi.  
“…Ti ammazzo.”  
Commentò solo, il sudore che gli colava dalle tempie. Francis fece una mezza risata stanca, prima di chiudere gli occhi, appoggiandosi completamente al pavimento. Per qualche minuto sarebbero stati salvi.


End file.
